Crazy Fun Filled Life
by It's-All-About-The-Stories
Summary: Hi my name is Addie and I have 11 brothers and sisters . this is a story of how my two younger brothers won a contest to have three up and coming wwe superstars from wqwe's NXT program to come and live with us some what for 4 months . I SUCK AT SUMMARIES BUT IT'S GOING TO BE GOOD HOPEFULLY PINKIE PROMISE HOPE YOU READ IT SETH ROLLINS/OC MORE ?
1. Back story

HELLO WELCOME TO MY NEW STORY I DO NOT OWN ANY ONE BUT THE OCS

...

**INTRO/BACK STORY**

Hello my name is Addie Lynn Jordans I am 17 years old I have four older siblings and 6 younger as well as a twin that's right my parents have 12 kids .

here is the thing there are only four girls in the entire family and that's my Twin Maddie our younger sister Mackenzie and my step mom Jackie and I so to say that we are out numbered is an understatement .

This is how we rank

Mark (dad) 52

Jackie (stepmom) 32

Todd -26

Jake -26

Kyle-25

Mike-25

Maddie -17

Addie (Me) -17

Zep -6

Aston-6

Jack -3

McKenzie -3

Chris - 2

Addien -2

See a pattern there ? yeah that's because we're all sets of twins .

You're probably wondering how that can happen well see my father likes to get married he just doesn't like to stay married he has been married three times now in his first marriage resulted Todd,Jake,Kyle and Mike.

In his second marriage resulted Maddie and I .

In this marriage Jackie has given him 6 kids all under 7 and they have only been married 6 years .

Now don't worry this isn't a story about my crazy family really no this is a story about how my brothers Zeb and Aston won a contest where they get to have three up and coming stars from the wwe live with us for four months . so please read along as I tell my story.

...

I HAVEN'T WRITTEN A STORY IN A WHILE SO PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK


	2. 20 bucks down happiest boys in the world

HELLO WELCOME TO MY NEW STORY I DO NOT OWN ANY ONE BUT THE OCS

/

**12:30 PM Saturday (Addie)**

I was sitting in my room when I heard the front door bust open and my two younger brothers Zep and Aston come running in screaming .

"We won we won " they said running down the hallway towards my fathers study

"Won what boys ?" our father asked when they got to his study

"The contest we won the contest I can't believe it we really won ."Aston said

"What contest ?" Maddie asked them coming into dads study

"The contest mom said we could do and Todd helped us wright the letter ."They both said

"Okay but what was the contest for ?" she asked them

"We interred a contest for the wwe to have three new superstars come live with us and we won this is better than Christmas !" Zep screamed

"Wait come live with us for how long ?" I asked walking in

"That the best part they are going to be staying with us for four months. " Zep said

"What so these three people are just going to come stay in our home for the next four months and what we're just going to go about our everyday lives?" Maddie asked

"First of all there not just people they're going to be wwe stars one day so that makes them cool ."Aston said

"I don't care who they are to me and even to you they are strangers and for all we know this could be a scam and they could kill us in our sleep and I don't want them staying in our house ." Maddie said

"That's not fair we won and mom said we could do it you can't just sit there and say no it's not up to you you're not the queen it's our house to ." Zep said getting upset

"Yeah I can daddy I don't want these three strangers living with us ." She said giving my father puppy dog eyes

"Boys this is something that I'll have to talk to your mother about so don't get your hopes up . He said

"Dad that's not fair we already asked mom and she said yes we would have asked you but you weren't here ."Aston said

"We'll talk about it later for right now go and play I have work to get done ."He said dismissing them

**1 PM (IN MADDIE AND ADDIES BEDROOM )**

"Whats wrong with you do you just have to make it so no one but you can have anything good happen ?" I asked Maddie

"What are you talking about ?" She asked me

"Don't fake stupid with me you know what you did and I quote "_daddy I don't want these three strangers living with us" _what the hell Maddie if that was someone who you liked then you would go to the earths end to make sure you got what you wanted ." I told her

"It's not my fault I'm daddy's princess and he'll listen to me. " She said giving me the fakes smile I have ever seen

"No but it is your fault that you are the biggest bitch in this house come on Maddie grow up daddy's princess you're acting like a little kid instead of a 17 year old I mean McKenzie doesn't even act like that and she is three ."I said

"I'm the bitch you're the one who doesn't back me up Addie I mean we are twins your the one person who should have my back no matter what and you didn't." she said

"Have your back really because I don't think we have had each others back in a very long time Maddie and I don't want toi have your back when you are acting like a spoiled little brat ." I said standing up to leave

"Yeah I'm the brat your the one walking away but I'm wrong ."she said

"I'm walking away because it's tiring talking to you and it's a nice day and now the boys are upset because queen Maddie couldn't let someone else be happy for once so I am going to go see if they want to go to the park ."I said leaving

**IN THE KITCHEN **

"Hey jackie have you seen Zep and Aston ?" I asked her

"No why I've been making a cake with McKenzie for the past 45 minutes ." she said

"Okay I was just going to see if they wanted to go to the park ." I told her

"Park can I come Addie please I'll be good I swear." McKenzie asked jumping off the chair she was on

"I thought you were making the cake with me ?" Jackie asked her

"But I want to t\go to the park with Addie please ?" She asked looking at us both

"Fine but be back at 5 dinner will be ready ."Jackie said

"Okay thank you mommy." McKenzie said running past me

" Aston Zep come on Addie taking us to the park ." McKenzie screamed running down the hallway to her room

"Can we bring a Basket ball ?" Zep asked me

"Sure bring what ever you want we just have to be back in time for dinner ." I told them going down the hallway to find McKenzie

" McKenzie are you ready ?" I asked her

"Yup Jack wants to come to okay ?" she asked with Jack following her

"I don't care but you both better be good and not cry when I say it's time to leave understood?" I asked them

"Okay ." They both said

"Addie we're ready ." Aston said

"Okay can you help Jack and McKenzie into there seats I have to tell dad that I'm taking Jack to so there isn't a man hunt for him while we're gone ." I said going to my dads study

**DADS STUDY**

"Hey dad I just wanted to tell you that I am taking Aston Zep Jack and McKenzie to the park until dinner ."

"Okay thanks." he said not looking up from his computer

"Oh and dad I think you should let those three people come the boys won it fair and square and if you let Maddie stop them then that's not fair ." I said

"we'll talk about this later ." he said dismissing me

**IN THE CAR RIDE TO THE PARK**

I could tell both of the boys were upset about what had happened earlier and the had every right to be so I came up with an idea

"Hey who wants ice cream before the park ?" I asked them

"we do !" they all said

" Okay but this doesn't get back to mom and dad okay ?" I asked

**AT THE PARK**

"Okay boys stay where I can see you I'm going to take these two and try and kill there sugar high. I told them pointing to Jack and McKenzie

"Okay ." They said running towards the basketball courts

"Alright who wants to win five bucks ?"I asked them

"I do ." said McKenzie

"No I do ."Jack yelled

"Okay who ever wins gets it ."I said

"Wins what ?"Jack asked me

"Wins the race from here to across the jungle gym then you have to sing 3 times on the swing and then race back and find where I am hiding ." I said

"Okay ."They both said

"Alright stay here I'm going to go hide ." I said walking away

"Okay on your marks get set go ." I yelled

**2 hours later**

Jack won the first race which made McKenzie cry so we had a another race which she won by this time Zeb and Aston had come over and wanted to win some money so this ended in them playing to which ended in me losing 20 bucks yey for me right I should have said 1 buck a game but I didn't care they were having fun .

On the way home we pasted a dollar store and they all wanted to spend there money so I pulled in and they each got five different thing well everyone but McKenzie who bought two things for her self a necklace for Jackie and a friendship bracelet for me and kept a dollar for her pink monkey piggy bank she had just bought .

The boys yeah they all bought candy and basketball and wwe cards expect for Jack who got a stuffed pig and a new towel and coloring crayons plus two coloring books one for him and one for McKenzie I bought one more box of crayons so there wouldn't be any fighting later .

By the time we got home it was 4:45 and I had them go get washed up for dinner McKenzie was the first one down showing Jackie what she had gotten and giving her the necklace she had picked out for her .

**AFTER DINNER**

"Dang Addie what did you do to them ?" Jackie asked me looking over to Jack and McKenzie

"They played hard ." I said laughing

" Well I'll put them to bed in a second I want to talk to you four ." my dad said looking at Maddie Zep Aston and I

"Whats up daddy ." Maddie asked

"Well me and your mom have been talking and we're going to let the boys have there prize from that contest ." He said

"What!" the three yelled Aston and Zeb out of happiness Maddie out of anger

"Where are they going to stay this isn't fair ."Maddie yelled

"We have the guest house out back and it has three rooms they can stay there."Jackie said picking up McKenzie while my dad picked up Jack

"whatever this isn't fair." Maddie said storming out of the room

"Thank you ." Both Aston and Zeb said

That was it finally my dad didn't give in to Maddies crying and screaming and did something for the other kids and by the sounds coming from the room upstairs she wasn't happy I might just be sleeping on the pull out in the den tonight .

But I didn't care I was happy for Aston and Zep and in two days they were going to be the happiest boys in the world .

/

I HAVEN'T WRITTEN A STORY IN A WHILE SO PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK


	3. Stay With Us

HELLO WELCOME TO MY NEW STORY I DO NOT OWN ANY ONE BUT THE OCS

JUST SO EVERYONE NO'S IN THIS STORY THE SHIELD ARE NOT THERE REAL AGES

SETH IS 21

DEAN IS 22

AND ROMAN IS 22

I KNOW WEARID BUT PLEASE JUST GO WITH IT .

OKAY ON TO THE STORY ;)

**ADDIES P.O.V**

The two days between when my dad said Aston and Zeb could have the superstars come to our house flew by my stepmom Jackie has been running around trying to get everything put together in the guest house and still try and handle her two three year old and two two year old .

I have been trying to help as much as possible by taking the kids to the park or to go swimming down the street at my friend Mias house or running and getting what she needs when the little ones are down for there naps .

I think Maddie has been doing the opposite however she makes it so that she always has to go somewhere with the car or has to be picked up when she doesn't get the car .

Maddie and I didn't always be this way Maddie and I were close being identical twins is like that we were always together and then we entered high school and it changed I'm not going to say that it was only her fault or just my fault I think we both changed I didn't really care what people thought of me but Maddie did .

She started hanging out with the "Rich" kids and she would tell anyone who would listen that our father worked for a big named company .

I didn't want to just be known for that so I tried my hardest to stay away from her when we were at school but you know its kind of hard to when you look like a mirror image of your sister .

It wasn't just at school that we stopped getting along soon it was at home to I thought it was more important to get a job when I turned 16 she thought it was more important to party have have our dad buy everything for her .

It's not her fault thought I really think it's my dads he just gives her whatever she wants with no question asked that is up until two days ago when for the first time in her life she didn't get what she wanted .

I think that is because of Jackie and I am happy she finally put her foot down and said her peace ,she is good for my dad she makes him happy and you can tell that she really loves him and isn't in it for the money I wish I could say that my own mother was like that but I can't Maddie and I see our birth mother once a month if we're lucky she gave up custody of us when the split dad wanted kids not mom.

Jackie has been there fir us more in 7 years than our own mother has in 17 years I don't have a problem with Jackie she has always been nice to me she doesn't treat Maddie and I as if we are just step-children she treats us as if we are her own I just hope my father stays with her .

**MIAS HOUSE ADDIES P.O.V**

"So do you know who is going to be staying at your house yet ?" she asked me

"Know I think my dad knows but he doesn't want the boys to find out so he is keeping it to himself ." I told her

"So has Maddie gotten used to it yet or is she still throwing a fit ?" she asked

"Oh know it's still refusing to eat or clean and slamming doors I've camped out in McKenzie's and Jacks room for the past three days ."I said

" That sucks she kicked you out of your own room ?" she asked

"No no nothing like that I just don't want her to kill me in my sleep ." I told her

"So when is your guys pool going to be done ?" she asked

"My dad says today he wanted it done before these three guys show up you know him flaunt your money and everything ." I said rolling my eyes

"So I have a question but now I'm not sure if I should ask it ." she said

"What is it you know you can ask me anything ." I told her

"Well my mom and her boyfriend Adam are going away for a few months and I don't want to go because he creeps me out and I was going to ask if I could stay with you guys but it looks like now isn't the best time ." she said

"No I'm sure Jackie and My dad wont mind I could use someone on my side since Maddie isn't speaking to me lets head over and ask Jackie ."I told her

**AT THE HOUSE**

"Hey Jackie do you have a minute?" I asked walking into the guest house

"Yeah whats up I am just hiding from Maddie while the kids nap shes in a really bad mood because the guys are coming tonight ." she said

"I just wanted to ask you something Mias mom and her boyfriend are going away for a few months and I wanted to know if she can stay with us while they're gone ?" I asked

"I don't see why not I mean she almost lives here anyways and the same for you at her house ." she said

"Wow really I thought you would have to ask dad .?"I said

" No he doesn't care about Maddie staying here you know that ." She said

" Thanks Jackie I am going to go back to her house and help her pack ." I said heading for the car

"Okay just be back as soon as possible your dad wants you all here when they show up ." she called after me

**BACK AT MIAS HOUSE.**

"Wow I can't believe your mom doesn't care that you're not coming with them ."I said

"She is all about Adam now she didn't even ask me if I wanted to come not that I want to but still it would have been nice to be asked." she said shrugging

"Yeah I know what you mean got everything ?" I asked her

"Yeah let's go ." She said

"Okay " I said as we headed towards the car

**BACK AT ADDIES HOUSE**

"SHES STAYING HERE TO ?"Maddie screamed as Mia came in the house with her bag

"Yes now lower your voice the little kids are sleeping ."Jackie said

"NONONO THIS ISN'T FAIR AND DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO FIRST YOU TALK MY FATHER IN TO LETTING THESE THREE STRANGERS INTO OUR HOME BUT NOW I HAVE TO LIVE WITH THING ONE AND THING TWO UGH" she yelled slamming the door

"Welcome home ." I said turning to Mia

"Yeah home sweet home ." she said laughing

"When are these people going to be here ?" I asked Jackie

"Your dad went to pick them up from the airport now." She said

"okay let's go put your stuff away."I said

" Okay ."Mia said

**IN THE BEDROOM**

"OH NO SHE IS NOT STAYING IN HERE ."Maddie said

"Why are you yelling ?" I asked

"Because I can its my room ." she said

"Well its my room to ." I said

"Not while she is here "Maddie said pointing to Mia

"Fine we'll stay somewhere else " I said leaving

"GOOD"Maddie yelled slamming the door behind us

**BACK IN THE KITCHEN**

"Hey I heard Maddie yelling whats up ?" Jackie asked as we walked back into the kitchen

"Yeah she doesn't want us staying in the room with her ." I said sitting down at the table

"We'll talk about it later and figure something out for right now Mia you can put your stuff with Addies in McKenzie's room but can you guys get everyone your dad just pulled up ." she said

"Okay ." we both said

**FIVE MINUTES LATER**

Mia and I went up to get the little kids almost getting ran over by Aston and Zeb as they ran down the stairs yelling there here there here.

We were both carrying Chris and Addien down the stairs when my father called us into the study .

"Okay guys these are our kids well expect that one but she is always over so she is pretty much mine to ."he said pointing at Mia

"Kids this is Colby Lopez known as Seth rollins " he said pointing to a man with half black and blond hair

"This is Joe Anoa'i known as Roman Regins" he said pointing ti a man with long dark hair

"This is Johnathan Good known as Dean Ambrose." he said pointing to the blond man

"Guys these are my children Maddie ,Addie,Aston,Zeb Jack, McKenzie,Chris and Addein ." he said pointing to each one of us

"Maddie will you go show them where they will be staying so they can get settled in ?" M y father asked Maddie

"No ." She said

"Maddie ." My father said

"NO I didn't want them here they can leave or someone can show them I have no intension of even looking in their directshion ." she said leaving

"Okay Addie will you and Mia mind showing them while I have a word with your sister?" he said never taking his eyes off of Maddie

"Sure and while you're at it try to see where Mia and I are sleeping ." I said walking towards the guest house

**INSIDE THE GUEST HOUSE**

"Sorry about Maddie she has a tenpence to be rude like everyday ."Mia said

"Yeah I can tell ." The blond one said

"So what about you are you known to be rude ?" the half and half one asked me

"No I am nice most of the time we might look alike but we could be more different we really dont act alike."I said

"Okay good to know ." He said

"So this is where you'll be staying they're 5 rooms upstairs each with a bathroom in each and everything you need ."I said

"Cool thanks ."They said

"Okay see you guys at dinner I guess ." i said walking out with Mia

**outside mia and addie**

" so that blond one is pretty hot ." Mia

"Wow really how did I know that would be the first thing out of your mouth ?" I asked her laughing

"Okay so you don't think the half and half one is hot and don't lie Addie." she said

"Okay so he is now come on ."I said heading to the house

"Addie you and Mia can stay in the guest house also they're five rooms over there plenty of room" my dad said

"Well looks like things just got interesting Mia said

I HAVEN'T WRITTEN A STORY IN A WHILE SO PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK


	4. Rose Red

HELLO WELCOME TO MY NEW STORY I DO NOT OWN ANY ONE BUT THE OCS

JUST SO EVERYONE KNOWS IN THIS STORY THE SHIELD ARE NOT THERE REAL AGES

SETH IS 21

DEAN IS 22

AND ROMAN IS 22

I KNOW WEARID BUT PLEASE JUST GO WITH IT .

OKAY ON TO THE STORY ;)

**ADDIES P.O.V**

When I walked back in to the house with Mia I really wasn't expecting my father to turn to me and say "Addie you and Mia can stay in the guest house also they're five rooms over their plenty of room" .

I never thought he would be say that because what father would allow his 17-year-old daughter and her friend to go stay in a house with three guys who he knew nothing about but I also saw that we had no other choice because it was either that or we get to camp out in Jack and McKenzie's room for the next few months and that didn't seem like it would be much fun .

"Addie did you hear me I want you and Mia to go up to your room and pack what you will need and take it out back and get settled before dinner ."My father said

" Yeah okay ." I said heading up to my room

"Wow looks like these next few months just got allot more fun ." Mia said laughing

"Shut up I think he was just doing it because Maddie threw a fit and what Maddie wants Maddie gets she has wanted her own room for as along as I can remember and now she gets what she wants." I said as we went upstairs

"Yeah but now you have your own room to and to and the cherries and sprinkles and everything else that makes ice cream good you get to share a house with three hot guys and your best friend ."She said smiling

"You are enjoying this way to much ."I told her laughing

"Yeah I am now I can put my plan in to action ."She said

"What plan ?"I asked stopping dead in my tracks

"Don't look so scared it's for the best ."She said

"No I have a right to be scared any time _you _come up with a plan _we _end up in trouble ."I said following her in to the room

"What are you doing in my room ?" Maddie asked as soon as we got in the room

"Just packing a bag and then we'll be out of your hair don't worry you don't have to go cry to daddy ."I said getting my stuff

"Hey it's not my fault that you have to go live over there dad was the one who came up with the plan ." she said leaving the room

"Wow I really can't believe that she is your sister let alone your twin ." Mia said

"I know but I have everything let's go ." I said leaving

"Why are you acting like this is a bad thing you yourself said that the half and half one was hot ?" she said

"Yeah but I have never been good being around a guy I think is hot let alone staying in the same house as one I get all quite and try to stay away from them how am I going to do that for 4 months ."I said

"Addie you are not going to do that because I am going to be with you everyday ." she said

"Wow way to make that sound like a threat Mia ."I said laughing

"It is I am going to get you past your shyness with guys you think are hot think as this summer as boy therapy." she said

"We don't even know if 1.) they are single and if 2.) they would even be into anyone like us."I said as we headed over to the guest house

**GUEST HOUSE **

Mia and I walked in the guest house and saw the two guys sitting on the couch watching tv they looked over at us when we walked in the front door .

" Hey dinner ready already ?" the one with the long dark hair asked

"Um no we just found out that we will be staying over here to thanks to Maddie not wanting to share ."Mia said

"Wow so she just kicked you out of your own room ?" The blond one asked

"Yup that's how Maddie is what she wants she makes sure she gets." Mia said

"That sucks I'm sorry ."The dark-haired one said

"It's okay we'll stay out of your way if you could just point out what rooms you already have we can get set up ." I said

"Yeah no problem it's actually really easy we just got the first three as soon as you go up the stairs ." The blond one said

"Okay thank you ."Mia said blushing

"Dinner will be ready in like 30 minutes so we'll just go put our bags away and you can head over there with us or you could go over now on your own it's really up to you guys I guess." I said

"Cool thanks we'll just wait for you two if that's okay ." The dark-haired man said

"Yeah that's totally okay ."I said heading up the stairs

"We wont be that long ."Mia said

"Wow Mia way to show him that you're not already crushing on him blush when he says one word to you ."I said laughing

"Shut up it's not easy not to blush he just has the cutest smile with them dimples and everything ugh he is fine there is no question about that now all I have to do is see if I can find out if he is single without making it seem like I really want to know ."she said

"Yeah might want to start by not blushing when you pass him the butter at dinner tonight ."I said laughing as I ran up the rest of the stairs

I had just made it to the top of the stairs when I ran into what I thought was a wall I thought it was a wall until the "wall" stopped me from falling back down the stairs on my ass what I had really ran into was the half and half one and to top everything off he was shirtless and I felt my face turn about a thousand shades of red in about 30 seconds .

"Are you okay I didn't see you there ?" he asked

"No I'm sorry I should have watched where I was going I didn't mean to run into you like that ." I said

"Its okay I just wanted to make sure you're okay ."he said

"Yeah I am fine we're just going to go put our bags down and then I think everyone is going to head over to the main house for dinner ?" I said

"Okay cool see you soon ."He said heading down the stairs

I turned to Mia and she had the biggest smile on her face

"Shut up ."I said heading to the room

"I am not saying anything all I am saying is if I was blushing from talking to blondie than you're turning into a damn rose from your run in with half and half ." she said laughing

"you do realize we're going to have to learn their names sooner than later we can't keep calling them blondie and half and half and dark-haired one." I said

"I know lets hurry though they're waiting ."She said

"Okay ."I said placing my bag in the room while she did the same in her room .

I HAVEN'T WRITTEN A STORY IN A WHILE SO PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO IS FAVOURITING AND FOLLOWING/REVIEWING THIS STORY

IT MEANS ALLOT .


	5. Late Night Run In

HELLO WELCOME TO MY NEW STORY I DO NOT OWN ANY ONE BUT THE OCS

JUST SO EVERYONE KNOWS IN THIS STORY THE SHIELD ARE NOT THERE REAL AGES

SETH IS 21

DEAN IS 22

AND ROMAN IS 22

I KNOW WEARID BUT PLEASE JUST GO WITH IT .

OKAY ON TO THE STORY ;)

ADDIES P.O.V

To say dinner was bad would be an understatement Maddie was mad and she wouldn't sit next to me so that meant that I had to sit next to the one person that I did not want to seat next to Seth I was still trying to avoid him since our run in .

Maddie wasn't the only one who was in a bad mood at dinner my father and Jackie had gotten into a disagreement about the way Maddie was acting and now they weren't speaking the only ones not acting like children were the real children .

It was so quite at some points in the meal that I swear you could hear a pin drop I felt bad for Dean Roman and Seth because this was their first night and everyone was acting like this .

Aston and Zeb didn't seem to notice because every once in a while they would ask each one of the guys a different question I guess that's what is so good about being six you never tell when everyone else is in a bad mood .

Maddie was the frist one to leave the table and that started everyone leaving the table that left the three guys Mia and I .

I started gathering up the dishes to wash them up for the night so I can wash them when I heard someone walk up behind me .

"Hey do you need any help doesn't seem fair that you have to do all of those ."Seth said

"No it's really okay I just have to rinse them off and put them in the dish washer but thanks for offering ." I said

"Are you sure well at least I could keep you company while you wash them ." he said leaning against the counter

"You can if you want doesn't seem like a lot of fun but sure ."I told him

"So you seem really quite like you're the quite one of the family ."he said

"No I'm not that quite at all ." I told him

"So are you just quite because we're around ?" he asked

"No I just don't really have anything to say ." I told him finishing the dishes

"Well I don't know about that I mean you seem to be someone who never not has anything to say ."He said looking me up and down

"What does that mean?" I asked him crossing my arms

"Easy killer I didn't mean it in a bad way I just mean in a family this big you would have to say something ." He said laughing

"Yeah but some times its just easier to stay quite you know not to many cooks in the kitchen type of thing ." I told him

"So how many older siblings do you have ?" he asked me

"Seth do you want to come see all my wwe stuff ?" Aston ran in the room

"Yeah sure buddy ."He said

"Cool come on "Aston said running out of the room

"Sorry ." He said shrugging

"No its okay if you want to talk to someone who has allot to say tha\en that little boy who just ran out of this room is one of the best ones ."I said laughing

"Yeah I noticed that at dinner what room is his ?" Seth asked

"Second floor fourth door on the left you'll know the one because it's the one with the yellow door ."I said going out the backdoor

"Okay thanks maybe we could talk later ."He said heading towards the stairs

**GUEST HOUSE**

I walked down the path heading back towards the guest house when I saw Mia sitting out looking up at the stars .

"Hey whats up why are you out here ?"I asked her sitting down next to her

"Just thinking this time next year who knows where we'll be ."She said

"Wow that was deep ."I said

"No I mean it when summer is over we will be in the last year of high school and then what I still don't know what I even want to do with the rest of my life ."She said

"Wow what brought this on Mia ?" I asked her

"I just got off the phone with my mom and when I got off the phone with her I realized that I want to be nothing like her ."She told me

"You wont we wont let that happen Mia you're still young you have the rest of your life ahead of you but for right now we have four months of freedom and I say that we enjoy it ." I told her helping her up

**LATER THAT NIGHT **

I stayed in my room for the rest of the night with mia we had the two bedrooms at were jack and Jill styled .

For some reason I didn't want to really spend too much time with Seth because I didn't want it to show that I had a crush on him and according to Mia it was easy to see .

It was just after three in the morning and I still couldn't fall asleep every time I started to close my eyes I would see Seth without his shirt off not a bad thing but was the reason that I wasn't getting any sleep tonight .

After tossing and turning I got up to go grab a bottle of water and see if that would help as I was going down stairs I saw that a light was on in the kitchen and I was about to go back up the stairs when I turned around and ran in to that "wall" again .

Oh god not this again I thought to myself but yo know my luck just wasn't that good as I looked up and saw chocolate eyes and a shirtless chest .

"Wow we really have to stop meeting like this ." He said holding out a hand

"sorry I couldn't sleep just thought that I would get a bottle of water and I'll be out of your way in a second ."I said grabbing a bottle of water

"No it's okay I couldn't sleep either so what's keeping you awake ?" He asked me

there was no way I could tell him what was keeping me up so I just told him .

" I really don't know maybe its just like being in the new house ."I told him

"Yeah that's something that's hard to get used to ."He said

"Yeah I bet the way you travel sleeping in a different bed every night ."I told him

"Yeah so if we're both up do you want to finish our talk from earlier ?" He asked me

"Sure."I said

"Okay lets head outside it's a nice night ."he said heading towards the door

"Okay ."I said following him out the door

"So my friend thinks your friend is cute just so you know he wants me to find out if she is single." Seth told me as we were sitting down

"Wow that's funny because my friend thinks your friend is cute to ."I said laughing

"Yeah he'll be happy to hear that ."He said smiling

"Yeah so would he be interested in actually dating her ?"I asked him

"Yeah I think so I mean he wouldn't think he would try and getting her information if he wasn't into dating her ."He said

"that's good she will be happy and no she isn't dating anyone right now ."I told him

"so what about you ?" He asked looking at me

"What about me ?" I asked him

"Are you dating anyone ?" he asked me

"No why ?" I said

"Just wondering you know for reference ."He said smiling up at the sky

"Okay are you dating anyone ?" I asked him

"Nope I'm single now why do you ask that ?" he asked me

"Oh you know just wondering for reference ."I said the same way he said to me

"you're hot and all but that's my line."He said laughing

I was going to comment on the whole hot thing when the motion light came on beside the guest house .

"I think someones is over there ."I said pointing to the light

"Stay here I'll check ."Seth said

"Um how about no that's what people say right before someone dies in the horror movies ."I said standing up

"What ?" He asked me laughing

"Hey you never know if it's someone waiting to jump out and kill you ."I said

"Okay just stay behind me then ."He said heading over there

Just as we turned the corner I could have been knocjed over with a feather up against the side of the house was Maddie and she wasn't alone she was making out with Roman I was shocked and Seth was busting up laughing anouncing that we we're there.

"Addie !" what are you doing

"That's a funny thing I could ask you the same thing ?" I said shocked

I HAVEN'T WRITTEN A STORY IN A WHILE SO PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO IS FAVOURITING AND FOLLOWING/REVIEWING THIS STORY

IT MEANS ALLOT .


End file.
